True Art
by JunJou
Summary: SasoDei yaoi. Sasori and Deidara get into one of their infamous arguments over what true art is, Deidara finding more of what he bargained for.


_**Okay, first small PWP here! It is a SasoDei Yaoi, my favorite pairing so far, and I couldn't resist but to go and do a fanfic after I've read and seen so many! I know it's probably not one of the best you've read but bear with me here while I get a series working!**_

_**-Until Then, Evan**_

* * *

The tiny blonde was putting the final touches on his latest model he had been working on sculpting for quite a while. He grunted a couple of times, trying to get the most perfect of the details in place, making the small bird like creature mold into place beautifully. He sighed, wiping his forehead and placed the newly made sculpture on the bench. With the swift movements of his hands, the beautifully made piece of art blew up into an array of red and orange sparks that flew up with more grace than the birds themselves. He grinned to himself, murmuring, "Art is a bang!" with an enthusiastic smile, his face lighting up as a child on Christmas day.

"Such a shame, that was actually good looking, brat." Sasori's voice interrupted the thoughts that had been going through Deidara's head on what to create next. "What, un? Art is best external!" He grinned widely, knowing that sooner or later, Sasori was going to be arguing about the best kind of art: his. "No, the best kind of art is eternal." He defended himself calmly, no particular expression on his face. His emotion didn't stop Deidara from arguing back though; he was used to his partner's emotionless expressions already.

Sasori took a good looking to Deidara, catching the small details that made Sasori grin slightly. He missed having him brush back his hair into his normally high tail that was unbelievably puffy –Sasori was still wondering how he was able to get his hair in such a manner-, the smooth bottom hair that concealed his left eye, leaving Sasori one beautiful cerulean eye to gaze into and those rosy lips that Sasori wanted to claim as his. He hadn't noticed how drenched in sweat Deidara was and how tight his fishnet shirt was hugging his body until his eyes traveled downwards, the words from Deidara's pink little lips going through his ear this time. "Hey, are you even listening, un?" he looked up to Deidara's eyes, his face scarred with a scowl, his lower lip sticking out. What Sasori wouldn't give to be kissing those lips right now. He knew he could conquer those lips and make them all his if he truly wanted to, so then why didn't he? He fumbled through his thoughts for a moment, wondering if today was the day he would make Deidara his.

He looked back up at Deidara to see his beautiful blonde scowling at him once more, his prominent lips sticking out in an adorable pout, his arms crossed against his well built but tiny chest and just over all, how incredibly attractive he looked to Sasori right now. 'If I can lead him into the workplace, I can get him all to myself…'

"Look brat, if you want to see some real art, look at mine." Sasori nodded his head over to the room where Sasori kept all of his working items such as the wood itself he used to carve puppets and other devices that made the puppet itself come to life, if it was not an actual body already. "I've already seen your puppets danna. Nothing new, un."

Sasori was getting impatient. He wanted the blonde and he knew he needed to have him all to himself and quickly or else thing just might get out of hand a bit too rashly. It would be a shame to break his beautiful blonde on the first day as well. "I wasn't talking about puppets; that's not the only art I do." He scoffed, hiding a smile beneath his breath.

"Where is it, un?" Deidara cross his arms over his chest, cocking a golden eyebrow upwards. "Over here. Would you like to see?" He asked, his patience running quite thin now. He wanted Deidara and he wanted him now. There was no stopping them when they got to the room. Oh hell, why even wait for the room?

Deidara stared at Sasori for a moment, questioning his motives. He looked at his partner up and down, his eyes lingering to his for a moment and then he broke the stare. "Fine, un." He grunted as he followed his partner into his storage shed with all of his other puppets he had created. Of course, Deidara had seen the gallery countless times and it was all still amazing how Sasori was able to make something so beautiful, although his eyes were wandering around the room for something else. He jumped as he heard the door shut behind him. "Danna? What the hell, un?" Deidara stumbled around in the dark for a moment until he felt Sasori's arms, grasping for his chest.

"I thought you said you wanted to see my art." Sasori chuckled deeply, his hands running through Deidara's smooth hair, bringing a strand that belonged in front of his face up to his lips to press his lips gently against it. "Sasori-danna, cut it out, un. I'm not in the mood!" Deidara frowned once more, this time a bit angry that his danna had lied to him to get him all to himself and at a place like this! He believed his danna was growing tackier on the places he choose for the both of them.

"Dei-chan," Sasori's voice nearly melted all over the name, catching Deidara's attention this time. Deidara lowered his head towards Sasori where he claimed his lips as his, gently diving in and almost caressing Deidara's lips with his. A small moan was emitted from the blonde as Sasori started to suck on his bottom lip, his tongue rolling over the creases of his lips, then making its way into his mouth. Deidara ultimately gave up dominance, knowing it would all be a fight against his will and Sasori's. Deidara groaned once more as Sasori's tongue brushed against his.

The kisses began getting needy from first Deidara, hating being teased by that devil of a tongue from Sasori and Sasori the Devil himself. He moved his hands to Sasori's cheeks, cupping them both with his hands, then snaking upwards to his hair, Sasori allowing the blonde's fingers to get tangled in the mess of his short and loose curls. Their teeth clashed against each other, making both of them draw blood, although it only added on excitement for the two artists. "Danna, now, un." Deidara whimpered as Sasori finally broke his long kiss with Deidara. He knew he could hold out for a while more, but he caved and melted inwards when he could already see the blonde's face, twisted with whimpers and pleads.

"Hold it, Dei-chan," Sasori spoke quickly between breaths as he moved his hands upwards Deidara's fishnet shirt, his fingers leaving a gentle trail and making Deidara shiver with anticipation and pleasure. A small moan came from Deidara, making Sasori smirk in the dark. His hands snaked upwards the blonde's shirt, his fingers clasping onto his tender nipples, making his beautiful blonde squeak with pleasure. He chuckled gently, moving his kisses all over Deidara, stopping and caressing his lips against the hallow of his throat, earning small groans from his partner.

His lips traveled from his partner's lips to his neck and his clavicle, biting down a bit to draw blood but another gentle whimper from Deidara. His lips moved down as his hands picked up the shirt to reveal the blonde's chest covered with markings. Sasori allowed his tongue to travel over the markings line by line, following every exact intricate curve the design had to offer until his teeth gently latched on with Deidara's nipple.

The blonde gave in and his breath hitched the minute Sasori had reached his chest. "Danna, now! This is just –ah!- torture, un!" Deidara groaned as the words stumbled down from his clumsy lips. Sasori smirked once more; he had gotten Deidara just where he had wanted him.

Sasori was just about to open the door when Deidara reached for a short desk lamp and turned it on. His danna had dragged him into here and they weren't getting out until Sasori had finished what he started. Deidara placed himself on the wooden bench that was cleared of the puppets and any remaining parts that Sasori had used for his creations and pieces of armed art. Normally, Sasori would have been screaming at the brat and using his profound langue to express his anger, however, this was a different time. Sasori could have cared less if his puppets had been burned, as long as he had Deidara right here and right now.

The red headi turned to look at Deidara, ready for him to come and take him right there on the desk. He ran into Deidara, taking his small blonde's lips captive once more, his time his hands smoothly trailing down to undo his pants, whipping them off in a quick motion, finding that his boxers had also slid off. 'Perfect,' he grinned.

Deidara hissed as the air hit his sensitive membrane, causing it to harden. Sasori only smirked, taking his three fingers, two against his lover's mouth and one to his, both of them lubricating Sasori's fingers. Sasori gave a tiny moan from the pleasure that created Deidara to grin this time. He ran his tongue all over his fingers, breaking them apart gently and being sure that every digit got an even coating before Sasori had the strength to pry his fingers out of Deidara's mouth.

"Are you ready, Dei-chan?" Sasori asked, pausing before he stood over Deidara, making his partner straddle his legs.

"Yes, un."

Deidara shut his eyes as he felt the pressure of two of his danna's fingers slide into him with a rough start. He groaned from the pain, but also from the intense pleasure. Sasori prodded his two fingers in and out of Deidara until the blonde had began to move his hips impatiently. Sasori slid in another finger, causing a loud moan from his partner. Sasori grinned wickedly, knowing the others would have to hear this now. There was no way they could ignore Deidara's crys and moans, only because he was the nosiest of the house.

Deidara began to fiddle with the drawstrings of Sasori's pants, dropping them down along with is black boxers, revealing what he was waiting for. "Danna," Deidara moaned.

Sasori took out his fingers, now preparing himself for the big entrance. He lowered himself down as Deidara flopped on his belly, arching his arse to the air for his partner. The red head grabbed his hips roughly and inserted himself within Deidara, causing the blonde to cry out loudly once more. He smirked to himself as he created a steady rhythm, causing Deidara to make more noises that only turned Sasori on more and more, each sound getting louder with each thrust.

The blonde quickly slid around to the other side and grasped on to Sasori's back. Sasori quickly broke the created rhythm and created a new one that went twice as fast. Deidara's eyes opened wide, Sasori knowing he was finally hitting the right spot. Both groaned in unison until Deidara's moans became more screams of pleasure, his nails digging into the flesh on Sasori's back although both hardly noticed what they were doing.

"Ah, danna, come with me." Deidara spoke between groans and hitched breaths as both he and Sasori gave out one more groan in pleasure and both of them came. Deidara ultimately toppled over Sasori, the red head holding his partner in his arms and his head laying on his danna's bare chest.

"And that is true art." Sasori chuckled lightly. Deidara laughed along with his danna, placing a quick kiss upon his lips.

"Of all the places and you choose here, un." Deidara laughed lightly as Sasori ran his fingers through his blonde's hair. "Hm, well I was going to suggest the bed but you got out the light and cleared off the desk." The red head's lips lingered over Deidara's head, pulling up his partner's head with his fingers underneath his chin and pressing his lips against his forehead.

"I love you, Dei-chan, even though you still don't see art." He laughed as Deidara laughed along and spoke, "I do see art. I'm looking at it, un." He kissed Sasori's throat, moving up to the sides of his neck and then his lips, his tongue running over Sasori's gentle lips and his tongue clashing with Sasori's for dominance but it was clear who was going to win this battle.

* * *

They quickly dressed back to the way they were before the "art" , Deidara falling asleep on the bed, exhausted from their exercise. Sasori made his way into the kitchen, finding all of the Akatsuki members, excluding Pein and Konan, gathered at the table.

"Well, congratulations asshole. You managed to wake up the whole fucking house." Hidan groaned as he ran his hands through his silver hair. "Could Deidara be any fucking louder?" He added in before rolling his eyes and dragging Kakuzu with him into the room. "Kuzu, I want to go to bed now." He spoke with a more gentle tone as Kakuzu silently obeyed and followed his zealot into the room.

"Honestly, you could hear Deidara from a mile away." Kisame grunted. "It's not my fault I'm good." Sasori grinned wickedly as Kisame and Itachi rolled their eyes. "Please tell me he's asleep." Itachi spoke up this time as Sasori nodded his head in response. "What took you guys so long anyway? Usually you two are the better behaved ones of sticking to a schedule or something." Kisame questioned. Sasori only grinned, walking way with saying, "We made art."


End file.
